mufandomcom-20200214-history
OtherSpace Journalist Archetype
Journalism is all about gathering information and being able to present it in an informative and interesting way. Essential Skills These are the skills you're pretty much going to need. 1) Journalism. Here's the easy, obvious one. I'd start out with this at Good. Desired Skills Other stuff that you'll kind of need. 1) Punditry. Well, this one kind of depends on what flavor of journalist your character is. Fair or Good probably works for this skill. Especially good for political commenting hacks. 2) Political Savvy? More of the same: whether you want this one depends on what your character's into. Once again, I'd say Fair or Good would be okay. This is knowing the political scene and getting the goods there. 3) Research. Is your character into digging stuff up? Then you'll want this skill. Another Fair or Good. Optional Skills Some more stuff that'll come in handy. 1) Creative Writing. This one's pretty self-explanatory, and I'd set it to Good. The ability to write things of interest to other people is important. 2) Etiquette. I figure, this is pretty much the general "Shmoozing" skill, your all-purpose Plays Well with Others. For a char who cares about getting along with others, I'd put this at Good, too. 3) Interrogation. This skill is all about being able to ask questions and get reliable answers, setting it at good isn't a bad idea. 4) Bribery. Ever have a situation where the target just isn't willing to work with you? Look here. If your character doesn't mind a few moral scruples, this one could work at good. 5) Computer operation. So yeah, you'll likely be spending quite a bit of time in front of a screen, either looking stuff up or writing things up, probably pretty good with a system by this point. 6) Disguise. Ever watch an investigative journalism program where they go undercover? Maybe your character did that once. Depending on your level of experience, you could have up to good here. 7) Gift: Eidetic memory. Ever know anyone that seems to remember things you've said years after the fact and spit them back out at you? Yep, that can be you. Eidetic memory is a gift that represents a photographic memory. Beyond the Basics After that, go ahead and throw in some more skills beyond just work. What hobbies has your character gotten good at? Does he swim for exercise, or play a mean game of darts? Did he minor in something in college? Go ahead and up some skills to reflect any areas of special interst or extra study. You can add some gifts or faults, too, to make things a little more interesting. Attributes Everyone's got 'em. But how much? You can (and should!) tweak these to fit your character concept, but here's someplace to start: Intelligence: Good. By this time, your character's gotten a good amount of training. Willpower: Fair. Nothing too special here. Strength: Fair. Again, it's not something really important to the career. Reaction: Fair. See above. Perception: Fair. Another one where you'll be average. Charisma: Good. You'll very likely need to have some good 'people skills.' Agility: Fair. Constitution: Fair. Sample +sheet -------------------------< Journalist (Jo) - Human Female >------------------- Sponsored by OS: Red-Eye Flight - http://ebooks.jointhesaga.com! Feature Character Experience Points: 59 ---< Attributes >------------------------------------------< Value: 40 XP >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Fair Willpower: Fair Charisma: Good Reaction: Fair Agility: Fair Strength: Fair Constitution: Fair ---< Skills >---------------------------------------------< Value: 371 XP >--- Good Bribery Fair Mathematics Good Computer Operation Good Political Savvy Good Creative Writing Good Punditry Good Disguise Good Research Good Etiquette Good Sociology Fair Games Fair Swimming Fair Golf Superb Terran Standard Good Interrogation Fair Throwing Good Journalism ---< Gifts, Faults, & Quirks >-----------------------------< Value: 30 XP >--- Eidetic Memory ---< Wounds >-----------------------------------------< Status: Undamaged >--- Scratch Hurt Very Hurt Incap. Nr. Death _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -----------------------------------------------------< Skill System v2.31 >--- Category:Otherspace_Archetypes